ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paint the Night (Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom version)
This version of''' Disney's Paint the Night Parade 'could replace the Main Street Electrical Parade at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida. It will be similar to the ones from Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland in California and be as big as ''Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights. Notes *Unlike the other two versions, the first float will feature Darkwing Duck instead of Tinker Bell. However, a projection of Tinker Bell will briefly appear on one of the screening balls on the finale float. *Genie which will appear behind Aladdin and Jasmine on carpet will be similar to and with the same height as the one from Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights! but will be an animatronic. This will be slightly similar to the Aladdin float from Aladdin's Royal Caravan and the Remember the Magic Parade. *The Toy Story Electric Rodeo float will be a lot different from the Hong Kong and California versions. So it will have Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Woody and Buzz on Slinky Dog, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, and Jessie on Rex. *Ariel, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Anna will have cheek microphones so they can greet the guests and exclaim something, but not Elsa due to here casting confusions, and Idina Menzel who would probably leave the Disney cast. *Due to its overestimaton, "Let it Go" will not be featured in this parade. Units *Colorful Nighttime **Penguin Waiters **Darkwing Duck **Mary Poppins and Bert on carrousel horses **Main Street Electrical Parade-styled drum with Peter Pan, Roger Rabbit, Alice, and The Mad Hatter **Colorful Flashing Festival with Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Pocahontas, John Smith, Merida, and Mulan *Princess Sparkling Dreams (with Belle, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Snow White and her Prince, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider) *''Aladdin'' Flashing Spirits (Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet with Genie behind them) *''The Princess and the Frog Nightlight Rhythm *''Toy Story ''Electric Rodeo *Stitch's Spaceship *''The Lion King ''Spiritual Surprises **Timon and Pumbaa **Simba, Nala, and Rafiki on Pride Rock *The Incredibles *''Cars Electric Roadway Jam **Lightning McQueen **Mater **Mack *''The Little Mermaid'' Electric Watercolors *''Frozen'' Fractals (with a speaking Anna and a silent Elsa) *''TaleSpin'' Thunderlight Flyers *''DuckTales'' Electric Air Show Based on the classic and rebooted versions of the well-known animated hit TV series. Scrooge and Launchpad pilot the plane based on the one the latter drives in the reboot while the nephews ride three matching colored hot-aired balloons floating up and down behind them. *Mickey and Friends **Chip and Dale and Pluto on Whirly Balls **Sorcerer Mickey, Minnie, Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck Songs *Colorful Nighttime **"You Can Fly" **"Darkwing Duck Theme" **"A Very Merry Unbirthday" *''Monsters Inc.'' Dance Party **Monsters Inc. Theme **The Scare Floor *Princess Sparkling Dreams (with Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider) **"Beauty and the Beast" **"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **"Someday My Prince Will Come" **"Once Upon a Dream" **"I See the Light" *''Aladdin'' Flashing Spirits (Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet with Genie behind them) **"A Whole New World" **"Friend Like Me" *''The Princess and the Frog Nightlight Rhythm **"Almost There" **"When We're Human" *''Toy Story ''Electric Rodeo **"You've Got a Friend in Me" **"We Belong Together" *Stitch's Spaceship **"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" **"Aloha Oe" *''The Lion King ''Spiritual Surprises **"Hakuna Matata" **"Circle of Life" *''Cars Electric Roadway Jam **"Life is a Highway" **"Route 66" *''The Little Mermaid'' Electric Watercolors **"Under the Sea" **"Part of Your World" *''Frozen'' Fractals **"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" **"For the First Time in Forever" **"In Summer" *''TaleSpin'' Thunderlight Flyers **"TaleSpin Theme" **"Friends for Life" *''DuckTales'' Electric Air Show **"DuckTales Theme" **"Moon Stage Theme" *Mickey and Friends **"Mickey Mouse Club March" **"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" **"Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious" **"When You Wish Upon a Star" Voice cast *Jim Cummings - Darkwing Duck and Louie Lamount *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Toshiaka Karasawa - Woody *George Tokoro - Buzz Lightyear *Yumi Kusaka - Jessie *Yuji Mitsuya - Rex and Timon *Atomu Kobayashi - Pumbaa *Josh Gad - Olaf *Koichi Kitamura - Scrooge McDuck *Akio Otsuka - Launchpad McQuack *Chika Sakamoto - Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Takashi Aoyagi - Mickey Mouse *Aya Endo - Minnie Mouse *Miyu Irino - Sora *Yu Shimaka - Goofy *Koichi Yamadera - Donald Duck Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Parades